


Honour and Serve

by bellacatbee



Series: Pets series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Obedience, Objectification, Oral Sex, Pets, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's always had a soft spot for lost causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour and Serve

Adam always had a soft spot for lost causes. 

A lot of people were fickle. They wanted something because it was bright and shiny and new but once it started to get difficult they ran the other way or abandoned their new shiny toy for something else. Adam hadn’t been bought up like that and when he saw the article in the paper about abandoned Angels it tugged at his heart strings. They grew too big, their wings knocked things about and sometimes they could be vicious which was a surprising trait that should have been bred out of them. Eventually their owners couldn’t cope with them anymore and they dumped them at churches, at pet stores, on the side of the road where the Angel would wait for them, pining away until someone else found them or they died. 

Angels needed to be loved. Those that were abandoned went half mad. 

There were special rescues for Angles but what the Angels really needed was an owner. They didn’t survive very long without attention and one-on-one care. Even flocking with other Angles they craved being adored by one person only. They became very attached to their careers. It was all heart breaking and even though Adam lived in a little one bedroom apartment and was putting himself through medical school and he had debts up to his ears he decided he was going to adopt an Angel. 

**

That Saturday he drove to the nearest rescue. There were all sorts of Angels there. Girl Angels, Boy Angels, friendly little Angles that hugged onto him the moment he came in or older ones, ones who’d been waiting longer who hung at the edge of the room, as if they were frightened Adam might give them attention and then leave them again.

“People don’t want the older ones. They get too big and they’re needy.” The assistant told him.

“I want an older one.” Adam said. The little angels were sweet. Someone would pick one of them up. The older ones were the lost causes. Adam knew he needed to help them. 

Michael was huge. He hid in the corner and hissed when the assistant tried to coax him out. 

“He’s been here the longest.” She said, fondling Michael’s dark head and he quieted down slowly. “He came in as part of a pair but the little one was adopted quickly. His little brother I think. He’s never really gotten over it. I see him sometimes, looking for him.” She sighed, shaking her head at Michael as if it was his fault he had been left and his fault someone had taken away his only family. “He’s the biggest too. No one’s got the time or the room for him.”

Adam thought about his tiny apartment and all the breakable things he had. 

“I’ve got the time and the room.” He said quietly. He filled in the adoption forms, signed all the paperwork and passed across the $50 adoption fee. Michael road home in the back of the car, glowering at him and Adam wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake but if he had it was a mistake he was determined to stick out. He wouldn’t abandon Michael again. 

**

A quick phone call to his brother Sam established that Angels needed physical attention. They liked grooming, especially of their wings and they needed a bath at least once a week. Sam’s own Angel Gabriel needed bathing more often than that but he managed to get himself covered in mud and sticky candy and any other number of things. 

Adam nodded, setting down the phone and patted the bed next to him. Michael regarded him wearily and then settled next to him, unfurling his huge wings. Adam licked his lips and ran his fingers gently through the feathers, wondering at how soft they felt. At first Michael stiffened, making a keening sound in the back of his throat that had Adam worried but he understood grooming was something they had to do, something that would forge the bond between pet and owner so he pushed on and eventually Michael settled into a contented purr, the rumble of it spreading through his chest and Adam smiled happily. He’d gain Michael’s trust eventually and this was a start. 

**

As much as Angels needed to have one singular owner they benefited from being around others of their own kind. A week after Michael moved into his life and a flurry of smashed cups later Adam took his Angel over to visit Dean and Sam and their little pets. Gabriel hid in the laundry basket which was apparently his favourite place to hide and refused to come out. 

“He’s probably scared of seeing such a big Angel.” Sam said with a shrug while Castiel circled Michael and sniffed at his wings. Michael reached out with one large hand and pushed Castiel to the ground. 

“Bad! No.” Adam said, clapping his hands and Michael looked up at him reproachfully before slinking to hide in the corner again. 

“You’ve got him well trained.” Dean said, huffing and annoyed as Castiel climbed into his lap. “Not in company, Cas.” He murmured, fingers brushing through the Angel’s wings and Castiel trilled in pleasure. Sam coughed and Adam stared at the ceiling. Sometimes pets formed bonds that were a little bit deeper than normal ones. Castiel thought Dean was his mate and Dean humoured him. That was all there was to it and Adam repeated that in his head until finally Gabriel emerged from the laundry basket to practise his pouncing on Michael. 

**  
Michael liked his weekly bath. He spread his wings, beating them hard against the shower tiles and getting both himself and Adam and the bathroom completely soaked. Adam didn’t have a bath so they had to use the shower but Michael seemed to like it, head tipped back and water rushing over his body. Adam had given up bothering to wear clothes; there was hardly any point when Michael would tug him under the shower spray. 

Adam washed him everywhere, making sure that Michael was clean all over and Michael pawed at him back, getting the suds in Adam’s hair and over his chest. There were times when Adam looked up at him and forgot about the wings, forgot about the fact that Michael was a pet and not a man. He wanted to reach out and touch him in a way that an owner should never touch. It made him furious with himself but even so Adam didn’t stop their shared showers. 

**

“Nharg, Michael…” Adam reached out a hand, trying to push the demanding head away from him. It was the middle of the night and he was trying to sleep but Michael insisted on nuzzling up against his thigh under the blankets. Adam felt his cock swelling and he pushed more determinedly at Michael’s head. “Stop it! Oi! Michael.” It seemed that his Angel wasn’t bothering to listen to him, nuzzling closer, fingers sliding under Adam’s boxers to touch his heated flesh. 

“Bad!” Adam snapped, fully awake now and unable to believe what Michael was doing. Natural curiosity was one thing but this was something else completely and Adam couldn’t just let Michael go on touching. Michael buried his face into Adam’s crotch, pressing his nose against the length of his cock and inhaling deeply. He wasn’t listening to anything Adam said and Adam dug his fingers into Michael’s hair, relaxing back into the bed. 

Michael needed this, it was another closeness like sharing his bed, like the grooming and Adam could understand that. He could give him that. Michael was completely dependent on him, Adam was his everything. He shouldn’t hold anything of himself back from his Angel. He let the strands of Michael’s dark hair fall through his fingers, stroking him, easing him forward. “Good boy.” He whispered, pushing his hips up and Michael began to mouth his hard cock through the thin covering of his boxers. 

He could have come like that, from Michael’s pushing and pressing and the hungry noises Michael made as if he’d been waiting for this, waiting for Adam to give in to him. His wings were spread wide, shielding them both in shadows and Adam whined softly, wiggling to push his boxers down just a little, his cock springing free so Michael could touch him properly. 

Michael’s wings beat heavily, a pleased noise rumbling in his chest and he swallowed Adam’s cock down in one easy, graceful movement. Adam cried out, arching up to press himself deeper into that warm mouth and Michael just took him, sucking on him with a pleasure Adam didn’t think anyone had ever shown when sucking his cock. It was like this was what Michael wanted, to be on his knees before Adam, to give Adam pleasure like this. 

Angles really were the perfect pets. They wanted to be adored and they wanted to give that love back. They were physical creatures. It all made sense to Adam, somewhere deep inside of him. He shut his eyes, whimpering and rocked up into Michael’s mouth, enjoying every moment of it. His orgasm hit him in surprise, Adam too focused on Michael and what Michael had been doing to him, just wanting him to never stop touching him and then Michael was swallowing down every drop as if Adam was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He drew back, licking his lips and Adam opened his eyes, smiling at him fondly. 

Michael was fisting his own cock and for the first time Adam realised just how big every part of Michael was. A shiver ran through him as he imagined all the other ways he and Michael could be close, all the ways he could strengthen their bond but now Michael needed him. He reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Michael’s own, stroking in time. “Come for me, Michael.” He whispered and Michael closed his eyes, looking blissful as he arched into Adam’s hand and Adam gasped, the pleasant wetness splashing over his legs and his fingers and Michael’s hand.   
“Good Angel.” He murmured, leaning forward to give Michael his first proper kiss. 

**

Adam blushed slightly under the heavy weight of his brothers’ stares. Michael wrapped his arms around him, pressing his chin to the top of Adam’s head and encircled him with his wings, glaring possessively at the two humans invading his home. 

“He’s rather needy.” He said as if that explained it. Sam shook his head but Dean only nodded. After all, he had Castiel clinging to his hand almost painfully.


End file.
